


Are you doing sex?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caught, Domestic!Gallavich, Established Relationship, Future!Gallavich, Husbands, Interrupted, M/M, Married Sex, ian and mick are mortified, yev is a knowledgeable little kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian and Mickey are quietly making love when Yev hears some weird ass noises and goes to investigate what's going on in his dads' room. The couple are freaked out when they have to participate in a he's-too-fucking-young-for-this-shit chat.





	Are you doing sex?

Ian was slowly pushing Mickey into the mattress with deep thrusts. They were vaguely aware their son was sleeping in the other room so quiet moans and grunts were the only noises being projected.

Mickey reached up and connected their lips passionately as Ian's big hands separated his legs further.

It was gradually becoming summer so all the windows were open and a thin blanket was draped over Ian's hips. His sweat caused it to cling to his husband too as he hitched his leg higher to expose his hole for increased access.

Mickey gasped 'fuck yeah, Ian. Right there.' The redhead repeated his movement and Mickey dug his blunt nails into his upper arms.

Ian nuzzled into his warm neck as he mumbled 'fucking love you so much.' He knew Mickey was smiling as he stroked his hair and encouraged 'me too. C'mon, 'm close.'

Ian whispered 'gonna cum for me?' Mickey nodded eagerly with parted lips so Ian began to tug on his length.

Suddenly, his hand was being slapped away viciously as Mickey scrambled out from under him exclaiming 'holy shit!' Ian glared at him because of his dramatic outburst before following his eye line and seeing a sleepy Yev staring curiously at them.

The couple shared a horrified glance as Yev piped up 'are you doing sex?' Mickey choked on thin air as Ian covered them as properly as he could.

Mickey elbowed Ian hard so he stuttered 'how...how do you know what... erm, sex is, Yevvy?' Mickey's face burned as he thought his current traumatic situation could not be fucking happening.

Yev was mostly unalarmed as he yapped 'Liam said it's what happens when people are in love. You're in love, right?' Ian turned to his husband with an expectant look of his face, silently ordering him to take over next. 

Mickey cleared his throat and knew Yev already had the answer but still confirmed 'yeah.' Yev smiled 'so you're doing sex?' Ian could tell his kid wanted to be right so he cringed as he mumbled 'kinda. Can you go back to bed now? Have to talk to dad.' Yev grinned ''mkay. Was just thinking what all the noise was. Night, dada. Night, dad.'

Mickey called after him as he toddled adorably out of their room. 'Don't come in here without damn knocking!' Ian snapped immediately 'don't fucking swear in front of him.'

When they were sure he had tucked himself back in bed Ian faced him with an amused expression. Mickey whined 'it's not funny!'

Ian pulled him down and wrapped their legs together, resting their foreheads against each other and looking the love of his life in his eyes. He smirked 'pretty funny.' Mickey rolled his eyes 'as fucking if I just got blue balled by your kid.' Ian teased 'our son, Mick. Don't give me all the responsibility.' 

Mickey ordered 'go check he's asleep and I'll finish you off.' Ian scoffed 'charming. I could jerk off, you know.' Mickey laughed 'yeah right. Want me to do it. Get the fuck out of here.'

Ian huffed as he reluctantly stood up and narrowed his eyes 'I hate you.' Mickey teased 'not what you were saying before.' Ian flipped him off as he dramatically left the room to make sure Yev was alright.

Mickey snuggled into the bed as he listened to Yevgeny giggling and Ian putting on his ridiculous I'm-reading-a-child's-monster-story-book voice that made Mickey's heart soar.

He scoffed wondering when the hell his life turned so domestic despite fully aware he wouldn't change in for the world.


End file.
